Tus Sombras y Mis Sombras
by RoseMalfoyGranger1
Summary: Suelo describirme a mi misma como un bloque en tres partes, a la derecha esta A.S, mi máscara para pasar desapercibida, a la izquierda A.L, una dama de mundo, la persona que deberia haber sido siempre y en el medio esta Ana, solo Ana, creí saber lo que hacia, creí conocerme, creí tener control, entonces le conocí, quizás la unica persona en el mundo con tantas sombras como yo...
1. Capitulo I

_No soy una escritora con experiencia, no pretendo con este fic nivelarme ni compararme con la exitosa mujer de cuyo puño y letra nació esta adictiva trilogía, soy una admiradora, que en un rato de ocio decidió compartir un sueño extraño y un par de ideas que quizás estén fuera de lugar._

 _Este es un fic basado en el libro y tomando algunas simplificaciones de la película, soñé con una Anastasia que también tiene sombras, un personaje mucho mas radical, un reto que hubiera sido mucho mas difícil de aceptar para Grey, una Ana que se debate con mucho mas que su falta de experiencia y su atracción por un ser cuyo corazón y psiquis esta rota._

 _Espero les guste o al menos comprendan lo que he querido expresar._

 _ **Voglio solo condividere i miei sogni , in modo da vivere attraverso le mie parole la mia immaginazione.**_

 _ **RoseMalfoyGranger1**_

 _ **Tus Sombras y Mis Sombras**_

 **Capitulo I**

 **Yo, yo y mi otro yo**

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo no podría ser más deplorable, los ojos hinchados y adornados por semilunas violáceas dejaban muy claro la ausencia de horas de sueño, mi piel, más pálida de lo normal, mis labios resecos y mi cabello, oh dios, mi cabello. _"No debes meterte a la cama con el cabello mojado"_ , me replica mi subconsciente, asentí, no podría estar mas de acuerdo, no tenia tiempo para arreglarlo, no podía volver a lavarlo, ni dedicar media hora alisándolo con la plancha, era tarde, muy tarde.

¡Maldita Katherine Kavanagh¡, debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, no haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para verme presentable, hacer un viaje en auto hasta Seattle y entrevistar a un multimillonario empresario, cuyo nombre jamás había escuchado. Pero esa malvada duendecillo, con sus ojos enrojecidos por el resfriado, el cabello rubio revuelto y ese endemoniadamente tierno pijama rosa de conejitos, eran tan convincentes.

" _Por favor Ana, tarde nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista"_ , me había dicho, por un momento sentí pena por quien hubiera tenido que atender sus constantes y sin duda tenaces llamadas, _"Si pierdo esta oportunidad seguramente la próxima seria, si acaso, en seis meses, para entonces ambas estaremos graduadas",_ Oh, esa mirada.

Kate era mi compañera de piso, mi mejor amiga, algo así como una hermana mayor, sobreprotectora y mandona, pero desde que la conozco ha sido mi mayor apoyo. No podía negarme.

" _Claro que podías",_ me riñe mi subconsciente, es cierto, pero jamás he podido negarle nada.

Me miro de nuevo en el espejo, no tengo remedio, corro a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla, abro la pequeña puerta que lleva al vestidor, una estancia de no más de 2x2, con una cómoda coronada con un espejo ovalado, me miro de nuevo, las luces encendidas del marco me reclaman mi mal aspecto, miro a la chica delgada de cabello castaño alborotado y enormes ojos azules que me devuelve la mirada, es _Ana_ , solo _Ana_ , el lienzo en blanco, el cuerpo sin mascara, solo _Ana,_ mi yo medio, mi yo neutral, mi yo mas profundo y secreto, uno que solo yo conozco.

Me giro, las dos puertas corredizas me miran, me tientan y tratan de seducirme, cada una a su manera, " _¿Quién serás hoy?",_ preguntan, "No lo se", contesto, la verdad es que suelo pensarme como un bloque, uno con tres segmentos, algo así como un folleto plegable, dependiendo del comprador escojo una sección, reservando la hoja de información mas profunda solo para mi, suelo escoger mi máscara según mi entorno, es un estilo de vida, una manera que adopte para sobrevivir, pero, en esta ocasión, la verdad es que no tenia la menor idea de a donde me dirigía, no había tomado tiempo para revisar _Google_ y saber a quien me iba a enfrentar, la verdad es que mi querida Kate tampoco había sido tan atenta como para pasarme una breve biografía o una simple descripción del hombre en cuestión.

Avanzo indecisa, a la derecha esta mi armario, un closet lleno de jeans, camisetas y zapatillas, quiza un par de faldas o un vestido,nada obstentoso, es el armario de _A.S,_ como yo la llamo, estructurado para pasar desapercibida, a la izquierda esta lo que yo llamo _"el otro armario"_ _,_ el de _A.L_ , el paraíso – _según kate-_ de los vestidos, zapatos y bolsos de diseñador, cada uno destinado a cubrir una parte de mi vida, desconocida por todos los implicados del lado contrario a los limites de cada una, todos menos Kate, ella es un agente libre, danza a gusto entre mis dos vidas, cumpliendo con su papel de hermana mayor.

Finalmente decido por probar ese termino medio al que tanto temo, no importa, será una breve entrevista, no seré mas que una interlocutora, un apéndice de Kate, 20 minutos y no volveré a ver a este hombre, decido no ir tan suntuosa abro ambas puertas, tomo una falta de la izquierda, una blusa de seda con pequeñas flores rojas, una chaqueta azul de lino y zapatillas bajas de la derecha, recojo mi cabello con un prendedor, esperando que el despeinado pase desapercibido, una capa muy ligera de maquillaje, tomo mi bolso y un abrigo antes de salir de la habitación, en la sala me encuentro a una desmadejada Kate, aun en su pijama rosa de conejitos, reservado para aquellos momentos donde su cuerpo y su alma están a punto de entrar a cuidados intensivos.

-¿Tienes la grabadora y las preguntas?- inquiere, mirándome de pies a cabeza, mientras toma un sorbo de sopa, se ve realmente mal.

-Si- contesto introduciendo la grabadora en mi bolso.

-¿Iras vestida así?- me pregunta en tono divertido y sarcástico, ha notado que las dos se han mezclado hoy, no se le pasa nada.

-ok, que tal un poco menos de platica y mas de comer, ¿Si?- digo riendo- ¿Te convencí?- solo asiente y ríe.

Salgo en busca de mi auto, el _Nissan Verse_ negro esta aparcado junto al _Mercedes_ de Kate, me sorprende, que aun viviendo en una residencia cercana a las dependencias universitarias, dos chicas solas, con dos autos como estos, en cuatro años, no hallamos sido victimas de asalto, claro que mi auto es mucho menos suntuoso, a proposito, _"Desapercibida Ana",_ me recuerda la voz de mi abuelo, asiento y mi subconciente asiente con mayor rapides y energia, ambas recordamos bien lo que nos puso en esta situacion.

Un escalofrio recorre mi columna vertebral, baja hasta alcanzar mis rodillas y me hace flaquear justo cuando alcanzo la manilla de la puerta del conductor, aprieto el boton del control remoto y me escabullo dentro, me aferro con fuerza al volante mientras aprieto mis parpados rogando por evitar el recuerdo, pero fallo estruendozamente.

Sin poder evitarlo el ruido de los neumaticos rechinando sobre el asfalto, los disparos y el escape de las motocicletas, vienen a por mí, se siente como una avalancha, aplastante, se me corta la respiracion, palidezco, se me seca la boca y mis pulmones sienten una fuerte opresion.

" _¡Despierta!",_ grita mi subconciente, " _¡Ya no mas!"_ , exige y la complazco, ha sido una larga noche de recuerdos como para agregarle algo mas, giro la llave en el contacto y salgo al trancito, no tardo mucho en llegar a la interestatal 5, el cielo comienza a verse gris, la temperatura baja paulatinamente y aunque estoy calida dentro de la cabina, el vidrio comienza a empañarse como signo inequivoco, presiono mi pie contra el acelerador, 80, 90, alcanzo los 100 kph, voy mas rápido de lo que es mi costumbre, pero realmente quiero llegar a tiempo.

Paso todo el camino intentando recordar alguna mencion de Christian Grey, pero se me hace imposible, seguramente su empresa esta en otro ramo que yo nunca he considerado, no seria extraño, se poco del negocio familiar fuera de mis areas de trabajo. Finalmente llego a un enorme edificio, muy moderno, estructura de acero y paredes de vidrio, aparco el auto y corro a la entrada, mas calmada por haber llegado con unos minutos de ventaja, en la puerta un sutil esmerilado cita _"Grey's House",_ un portero sostiene la gran puerta de vidrio con pasamanos de acero pulido, me detengo a mirar el Lobby, _austero_ , es la palabra que se me viene a la cabeza, sobrio, elegante, moderno, un gran escritorio de marmol a modo de recibidor, donde una chica rubia, despanpanante, debo mencionar, me sonrie, pronto me doy cuenta que debi optar por prendas del otro armario.

-Hola, Soy Anastasia Steele, tengo una entrevista con el Sr. Grey, vengo de parte de Katherine Kavanagh- digo tratando se controlar el nerviosismo en mi voz, quiza debi pedirle a Joe que viniera conmigo, todo esto me pone muy nerviosa.

-Claro Srta. Steele, el tercer elevador al final del pasillo es el ultimo piso- me dice alargandome un pase con la palabra " _VISITANTE_ " en letras mayusculas, no podria ser mas apropiado.

Me dirijo a travez de una amplia galeria, de paredes grises con cuadros elegantes, me resulta incomoda la sensacion de estar en una galería, sin adornos, mi blusa floral parece un cono de transito, grita " _Mírenme, soy la única aquí vistiendo algo de color_ ", comienzo a pensar que es parte de su trabajo vestirse de gris, negro y blanco, combinan con las paredes, es extraño.

 _Grey´s House_ es un edificio empresarial, una torre de oficinas de 31 pisos, ingreso al ascensor, totalmente cubierto de espejos, del techo al piso, incluidas las puertas, la pantalla tactil que reemplaza el panel de botones me deja claro que su arquitecto no reparo en tecnologia, presiono con suvidad el numero 31 y el artefacto asciende a una velocidad que me produce vertigo, la imagen que me devuelven los espejos, por extraño y sorprendente que me parezca, ya no esta tan mal, " _muy profesional_ " sentencia mi subconciente asintiendo desde su sofa de cuero negro.

Las puertas se abren e ingreso a una estancia muy similar a la recepción, desde un escritorio en forma de _L_ de madera negra una mujer de cabello rubio, vestida elegantemente con un traje de falda y chaqueta, el cabello recogido en un impecable moño alto y sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

-Srta. Steele, el Sr. Grey la atendera en diez minutos, puede tomar asiento- dice sonriente.

Me acerco a el sofa que domina el centro de la estancia, a su lado hay una mesa pequeña con tope de cristal y un florero con calas blancas, un aroma dulce impregna el lugar, volteo a ver a la mujer rubia, conversa con otra rubia, casi tan despampanante como la de la recepción, esta parece estarle riñendo por algo y puedo notar como la castaña se retuerce las manos nerviosa, la rubia número dos me mira y me sonrie, dirigiendose a mi, sus zapatos de tacon marcan el paso con ritmicos _"Tics, tics, tics"_ sobre el piso de marmol pulido.

-Srta. Steele, El Sr. Grey la recibira en breve- recita en un tono muy atento- ¿Ya le han ofrecido algo de tomar?- inquiere.

-No...- su mirada se endurece y de inmediato siento que no debi delatar a la otra chica.

-¿Desea algo en especial?, ¿Agua?, ¿Té?, ¿Café?, ¿Una gaseosa?- pregunta

-Agua, por favor- me sonrie de vuelta

-Olivia, tráele de inmediato un vaso con agua a la Srta- dice en tono rigido mientras la fulmina con la mirada y esta sale disparada y se pierde detras de una puerta de doble hoja- lamento la demora, Olivia es nueva, aun en practicas, esta aprendiendo las formas- me limito a sonreirle.

La rubia toma lugar en un escritorio contiguo, me estremezco al pensar que si esa chica trabajara para alguien que conozco, solo por algo tan tonto como esto ya estaria despedida, Olivia vuelve de inmediato con un vaso con agua, demasiado helada, que me ofrece con cortesia, tomo un par de sorbos, es reconfortante y relaja mis musculos tensos, maldigo interiormente a Kate, debió darme alguna pista sobre Grey, podria ser un viejo aburrido o un joven sumamente inteligente, todo es posible, la decoración de las estancias me deja claro que tiene gustos refinados, etereos, quizas sea una persona ecleptica, paso la mirada por las preguntas de Kate, pero antes de llegar a la tercera, las puertas del despacho se abren, un hombre afroamericano, cuyo perfil reconozco de algun lado sale de la oficina del enigmatico Sr. Grey, voltea a verme y me sonrie, su expresion me confirma que no es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero ambos pasamos de un comentario, me limito a responder la sonrisa.

-¿Jugamos golf el sáabado Grey?- no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta y el hombre se marcha, no sin antes hacerme un gesto con la cabeza al entrar al ascensor, mi subconciente toma notas, _"recordar al grandulon moreno que parece conocerme"._

-Srta. Steele, el Sr. Grey la atendera ahora- me dice la rubia.

Me levanto de un tiron, tomo mi bolso, las preguntas y me dirijo a las enormes puertas de tono gris metal, tomo el pomo y empujo, estoy a punto de caer pero increiblemente mi equilibrio aparece y salva mi dignidad, la estancia es elegante, muebles de madera noble y oscura, cuadros abstractos dan color a las paredes grises y una enorme pared de vidrio ofrece una hermosa vista del centro de Seattle, un hombre joven y debo decir, extremadamente guapo, salio desde atrás del escritorio, con paso firme, se acerco a mi y me extendio la mano.

-Srta. Kavanagh, Christian Grey, es un placer- dijo en tono muy formal, sus ojos grises me escudrinaron un momento, con una expresion que no supe dilucidar, lleva un traje gris impecable, una camisa blanca y corbata del mismo tono, en definitiva es el uniforme de la empresa, su cabello cobrizo despeinado ligeramente, es alto, muy alto y ¡Madre mía¡ es realmente guapo.

 _¡Lo has dejado claro_ ¡ grita mi subconsciente tratando de disimular que esta tan consternada como yo.¿

-Anastasia Steele- dije, tratando de recordar las largas lecciones de modales que habia recibido en mi infancia, _"Mira directo a los ojos, hombros atras, voz firme",_ las palabras de mi tutora resonaban en mi cabeza,tomo la mano que me ofrece y nos saludamos, inmediatamente una extraña sensación de cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo, retiro la mano con rapidez, sintiéndome incomoda, me mira con ojos consternados un momento -La Srta. Kavanagh me envío, ella se encuentra indispuesta.- me limite a decir.

-Ya veo- dice en un tono un poco mas relajado- ¿También estudia usted periodismo?- inquiere, pero su voz no refleja el interes que parecen mostrar sus ojos.

-No, Literatura Inglesa, Kate es mi compañera de piso- explico y el asiente, me guia hasta un escritorio elegante, con tope de vidrio, extremado cuidado en los detalles, es decir poco, las carpetas ordenadas a la perfección, un ordenador impecable, una pila de lapices alineados, vaya, es sorprendente.

-¿Le molesta que grabe la entrevista?- pregunto tan relajada como me es posible, su mirada me perturba, el aroma dulzón de la oficina me llena los sentidos y de repente me siento aprisionada, busco la grabadora dentro de mi bolso, la miro, desafiante, callendo en cuenta de que no tengo idea de como usarla, busco el maldito botón de encendido y luego me debato buscando en esta arcaica maquina de Kate el botón para iniciar a grabar.

-¿Con lo que le ha costado entenderla aun me pregunta si me molesta?- me dice ironico, bien eso me molesta, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y mi subconciente se pone guantes de boxeo, no soy buena para aceptar bromas a mi costa, parece denotar mi reacción, se reclina en el sillon de cuero y sonrie vehemente - No Anastasia, no me molesta- hace énfasis en el _No,_ su voz acaricia mi nombre alargando las silabas, me pone nerviosa, pocas personas me llaman por mi nombre completo, en su mayoria comparten mi ADN, es, en cierto modo perturbador, me doy cuenta que aun en este tipo de ambiente, propio del _"otro armario",_ prefiero ser solo _Ana._

-Bien- digo aun algo molesta, colocando la grabadora sobre el escritorio- Esto es para el número de Graduacion de este año- anuncio sintiéndome perdida en la situacion.

-Si, lo se, sere orador honorario y entregare los diplomas este año- palidezco, tendre que verlo de nuevo, a este perturbdor y ostentosamente guapo hombre que en menos de diez minutos logro hacerme enojar, algo que por cierto, casi nunca pasa.

-Bien, ¿Empezamos?- pregunto, intentando que suene a desafio.

-Cuando usted disponga- su voz me dice que acepta el reto.

Dirijo la mirada a la hoja de preguntas de Kate, respiro hondo e inicio.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado todo un imperio, ¿A que debe su exito?- maldigo a Kate, hasta yo considero la pregunta un cliché. Sus ojos se posan sobre mí, conozco esa mirada, la veo seguido, aunque suelo estar vestida completamente con prendas del " _Otro armario",_ me estudia, como el animal que recorre su territorio tratando de identificar alguna amenaza.

Me mira incredulo, cambiando drasticamente su semblante, como si contemplara la posibilidad de pasar a una apregunta mas seria, pero desiste y respira profundamente antes de contestarme.

-Los negocios se tratan de personas, soy bueno leyendo a las personas, lo que les gusta y disgusta, lo que les apasiona, se lo que quiero de mis empleados y como obtenerlo, tengo un buen equipo y les pago bien- responde con sencillez, es una respuesta estudiada, repetida, adornada con una sonrisa burlona y una rastro de decepción en su rostro, su postura me revela algo de su personalidad, es muy joven, ¡Por Dios¡, si este hombre tiene mas de treinta años, yo soy Jefe del departamento de bomberos, se le ve, habla con algo similar a la prepotencia o quiza mas parecido al egocentrismo, pero con la calma y la fiereza de un viejo leon.

-Quiza solo es suerte- digo sin poder reprimirme, con un tono tan desinterezado como puedo.

-No creo en la suerte, Anastasia, pero creo que si entiendo a mis empleados entonces controlo mi suerte, creo que para tener éxito hay que dominar el entorno- ladea una sonrisa y me mira con ojos entornados.

-Parece que esta obsecionado con el control- la afirmacion sale de mi boca antes de poder reprimirla, de nuevo, me estudia con la mirada y vuelve a sonreir.

-Controlo todo a mí alrededor Anastasia- dice con ire autosuficiente.

Si, definitivamente es un enfermo del control, me limito a volver a la lista, recordandome que soy una interlocutora. Por un momento la atmósfera cambia, hay algo, alguna especie de corriente electrica que me cosquillea en la piel, como una niebla invisible que no me deja apartar la vista de él.

-¿Cuáles son sus intereses aparte del trabajo?- pregunto con tono neutro, maldita Kate.

-Tengo intereses muy diversos Anastasia- vuelve a acariciar mi nombre con la lengua y se me seca la boca, no se como explicar la senscion que produce en mi- Me permito algunas diversiones como planear o bucear, depende de mi estado de animo- reponde, vaya, por como lo veo ahora su estado de animo podria ser un cuadro de picazo, como el que reconozco claramente en la pared de fondo a la derecha, multicolor, cambiante, en constante evolucion, sus ojos me miran atentamente y vuelvo a bajar la vista a la hoja entre mis manos.

-Su empresa abarca el ramo de las telecomunicaciones- leo, ah, por eso no tenia idea de quien era- Pero tambien parece interesado en organizaciones que trabajan con niños desamparados en Africa, ¿Por qué ha escogido ese campo?- vaya al fin una buena pregunta, bravo Kavanagh, el parece concordar y me dedica una sonrisa de lado, como si estuviera seguro de que su respuesta seria contradictoria.

-Es buen negocio- dice casi disculpandose, mis ojos se abren de par en par, pero trato de evitar la exclamacion tan insultante que queda formulada a media en mi boca.

-Asi que la filantropia no es su fuerte- suena mas mordaz de lo que queria, pero Grey parece no inmutarse. Se levanta del sillon y rodea el escritorio, posandose justo delante de mi, con su peso apoyado en el tope de vidrio, a contra luz sus facciones se intensifican y sus ojos grises parecen mas oscuros, me mira y levanta sus hombros antes de justificarse.

-El hambre de esos niños, no es un juego para mi, pero sí, me brinda la oportunidad de llevar mis tecnologias a otro nivel, les sirve de ayuda y a mi, bueno, me genera ganancias.- responde

-Cruda respuesta para alguien que busca alimentar a niños desamparados- aguijoneo, él causa esa sensacion de reto persistente que no puedo evitar aceptar, es atrayente, demasiado cautivador, engreido y tan sinico que lo convierte en la victima perfecta de mi elocuencia estudiada _. "Quiza seas tú la victima"_ susurra mi subconciente, pero lo ignoro.

-Bueno, algunas personas piensan que no tengo corazón- sentencia, pareciendose orgulloso, Ja! _Falsedad,_ ¡Conozco esa mascara Grey!

-¿Por qué lo piensan?- inquiero

-Porque me conocen bien- responde sencillamente cruzandose de brazos- Usted no lo cree- afirma, quiza incitado por mi expresion.

-Lo que yo crea es irrelevante- sentencio rapidamente.

-Por favor, me gustaria oirlo- dice de repente, Oh Dios, realmente tiene un muy elevado autoestima, o simplemente es masoquista. Le miro un tanto soprendida, pero no puedo evitar entornar los ojos, ha tocado la tecla, las palabras solo surgen.

-Creo que es usted un hombre de muchas y muy estructuradas máscaras, esconde mucho y muestra solo lo que mantiene sus puntos vulnerables fuera de alcance para quien le rodea, asi mantiene su imagen de perfecta calma y eso le permite controlar el entorno, creo que tiene corazón, solo que no lo expone, aunque tambien podria ser un mercenario más, pero yo no le conozco- esa es A.L haciendo su aparicion, sin filtros, sin remordimientos, Grey entorna los ojos y me mira, parece analizarme, sonrie divertido y toma asiento en la butaca a mi lado.

-Muy perceptiva- se limita a decir, cruza una pierna sobre su rodilla y entrelaza los dedos de las manos a la altura de la cintura.- ¿Tiene mas preguntas?- inquiere luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

Me obligue a despegar mi vista de esos orbes grises, por Dios, comenzaba a sentir de nuevo, con mayor intensidad, ese cosquilleo, esa electricidad en mi piel.

-Eh si- bajo la vista y leo sin prestar atencion- ¿Es usted gay?- me arrepenti justo en el momento en que lo dije, mi subconciente palidecio y se escondio detras del sofa.

-No, Anastasia, no soy gay- dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero algo en sus palabras parecia implicito, algun tipo de promesa o quiza, otro reto mas.

-Lo siento- dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas- Kate puede ser un tanto...-

-¿Entrometida?- finalizo la frase por mi, si ese era el termino, pero no podia ser desleal.

-Curiosa- dije en tono de disculpa.

-Entonces no son sus preguntas- afirmó

-No, el articulo es de Kate yo solo soy una interlocutora- me limite a decir.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué no me pregunta algo que usted quiera saber?- Dijo, oh, ¡ _Madre mía¡_ , es que, ¿ _Puede ser mas tentador?,_ mi subconciente se despierta de su ensimismamiento formulando automáticamente la pregunta.

-No me corresponde- digo simplemente

La puerta detras de mi se abre con suavidad, pero no puedo despegar mis ojos de los de él, y al parecer el no tiene intension de despegarse de los mios.

-Sr. Grey su proxima reunion es en 5 minutos- reconozco la voz de la rubia despampanante numero dos.

-Suspende todo lo que tenga en la proximas dos horas Andrea- una orden directa, sin inmutarse, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Si señor- se limita a responder y escucho como la puerta vuelve a cerrarse.

-Dijo que estudiaba literatura inglesa, digame, ¿Fue Jane Austen, Emily Bronte o Thomas Hardy, lo que la llevo a escoger su carrera?- pregunto con tono aparentemente casual, pero su postura, inclinado hacia mi, lo hacia parecer, ¿Interesado?.

\- Hardy- reconozco y no puedo evitar sonreir.

-Hubiera pensado de Jane Austen- dice ladeando la cabeza, vaya, me ha maljuzgado y se ha delatado con ese simple comentario. Solo puedo negar con la cabeza.

-Dígame, ¿Que hará cuando se gradue?- Oh no, esa pregunta, mi cabeza hace _click_ , he evadido esa pregunta por mucho tiempo, no es que _A.S_ no tuviera un plan, lo tenia, pero solo para fines de informacion irrelevante, temas de conversación banal para los amigos y allegados, _la coartada_.

Como explicarle a este hombre, a este completo extraño lo complicado que se volvera mi mundo luego de recibir mi titulo.

 _"No tienes que hacerlo"_ exclmo mi subconciente presa de un ataque de panico, era verdad, bastaria con una respuesta neutral.

-Solo quiero pasar los examenes finales.- dije, pero antes de que me diera cuenta el pequeño filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca hizo cortocircuito.- luego me mudare a Seattle, con Kate- eso no era del todo falso, pasaria mucho tiempo en esta ciudad.

\- Tenemos un muy buen programa de practicas- me contesto, sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, ¿Que era ese brillo tan extraño y tentador en sus ojos?

-No creo que sea adecuado- dije, era verdad, este no era precisamente mi ambiente ideal, pero iba mucho mas alla de eso, yo ya tenia un compromiso que atender.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió con suspicacia.

-No encajaria aqui- dije, era cierto, aunque no por las razones que A.S admitiria.

-Considerelo por favor- dijo.

Cuando finalmente acabe con la interminable hoja de Kate, _Christian_ me acompaño a través de la estancia, Andrea, la rubia despampanante número dos apareció con mi abrigo azul indigo, un _Channel_ , que el practicamente le arrebato de las manos y me ayudo a calzarme, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros por una fracción de segundo, Oh, esa electricidad de nuevo.

-¿A conseguido lo que necesitaba?- pregunto con demasiada educacion.

-Si, creo que Kate estara satisfecha- por alguna razón creo que su pregunta no transmitió en palabras lo que habia formulado en su cabeza.

Alargo el brazo y llamo al elevador, nos miramos un par de segundos, quiza los mas largos de mi vida, algo me atraia a el, una fuerza demasiado intensa, el pitido y las puertas abriendose me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, _"Sal de aqui"_ gritaba mi subconsiente, comenzaba a sentir una extrana sensación de asfixia, di un par de pasos y me adentre en aquella elegante caja de espejos, me gire, el me miraba fijamente, presione el boton de _Planta Baja_ en la pantalla tactil, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud.

-Anastasia- dijo con un tono que no supe definir.

-Christian- me despedi justo antes de encontrarme de nuevo con mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la puerta.

Sali al recibidor y me movi rapidamente entre los cientos de personas que caminaban, casi tan apresurados como yo, el portero abrio la puerta para mi, la atravesé sin tener la minima cortesia de dar las gracias o quiza desearle buenas tardes, el aire frio de Seattle y la ligera llovizna que comenzaba a caer me ayudaron a despejar mi mente, me di cuenta entonces que habia pasado la ultima hora controlando mi respiracion, que mi cuello se había tensado ante el estrés que me habia producido la conversacion con Christian Grey, _oh Dios,_ jamas en toda mi vida me habia sentido tan abrumada.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento, tan rápido como mis piernas temblorosas me lo permitieron, me escabullí dentro del _Nissan_ y me obligue a normalizar mi respiración. Giré la llave en el contacto, realmente desesperada por alejarme.

"¿Segura?", reto mi subconsciente mirándome por arriba de sus gafas de media luna, no lo sabia, no quería saberlo, me sentía presa de un inminente ataque de pánico, aunque no estaba segura de entender la causa. Me adentre en el tráfico y encendí la estero, " _Le quattro stagioni"_ se deja oír, con cada nota mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente se adormila, es un estado neutro que me permite aclarar un poco mis pensamientos.

Christian Grey, un reto, había causado en mi cuerpo un efecto que jamás nadie más había producido, suelo ser yo quien reta, quien exige y cuestiona, al menos en ese tipo de ambiente, comienzo a pensar que este bloque de tres piezas no fue una buena idea, ha sido mi primer acercamiento entre las tres partes que me componen, _A.S_ debía ser la única en surgir, pero el ha logrado, con apenas miradas y palabras medidas sacar mis otras máscaras.

Quizás no ha sido Grey, quizás ha sido solo la mención de mi vida después de la universidad, era un tema delicado para mi, él solo ha hecho una pregunta casual que muchos suelen hacer a personas en mi posición, aunque no creo que halla muchos en mi predicamento, pero bueno el no lo sabe, decido obviar todo esto, retrazarlo tanto como me sea posible, me quedan al menos tres horas en la carretera interestatal 5, decido dejar que mi mente repose luego del entretenido maratón con el enigmático Sr. Grey, ya veré después como organizar todas estas ideas.


	2. Capitulo II

_**Tus Sombras y Mis Sombras**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

 _ **De llamadas y Encuentros**_

Conduje deliberadamente lento, mi mente se esforzaba por volver a una fase de equilibrio, serenidad, o algún estado similar, lo necesitaba.

Sus ojos, ese par de orbes grises parecía no poder, no querer abandonar mi mente, los veía reflejados en el cristal del parabrisas, en el espejo retrovisor, esa sensación de electricidad, se había instalado en mi piel, suavizándose con deliberada lentitud, como si desde algún lugar Christian Grey tratara de evitar que su recuerdo se alejara de mi, la llovizna caía suave y mojaba la carretera, aun así y a pesar de la hora, gracias al inusual transito ligero pude darme tiempo para intentar relajarme y atrasar un poco el interrogatorio que seguro me tenia preparado Kate.

 _¿Qué tenia este hombre?_

" _Quieres decir... ¿Además de ser brutalmente guapo?",_ aguijoneo mi subconsciente, había mucho mas allá, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, aun así, me obligue a refrenar aquel oleaje de emociones desconocidas que comenzaban a emerger desde algún lugar de mi interior.

Las normas que me había auto impuesto eran claras, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de terminar como para arruinarlo ahora.

" _Evitaras todo contacto, evitaras toda relación fuera de lugar_." Me recordó de nuevo mi subconsciente, asentí, no es que antes hubiera tenido que recordármelas, de hecho, nunca nadie había despertado en mi motivo alguno para aplicarlas.

 _Era realmente la primera vez que yo…_

Corte la frase antes de permitirme siquiera pensarla, mi subconsciente me miraba estoica, buscaba en sus archivos una pista, algún precedente, lo que fuera que le dijera como actuar, pero lo cierto era que, no lo había.

Devolví mi atención a la carretera, estaba prácticamente sola, el temor y algunos recuerdos me ayudaron, increíblemente, a mantenerme enfocada lo suficiente como para mentalizarme en poner la mente en blanco.

Para cuando llegue a Vancouver eran casi las seis de la tarde, aparque de nuevo junto al Mercedes de Kate, pegue mi frente al volante, negándome a salir de la burbuja protectora que había evitado que esos pensamientos volvieran a mi en lo que duró mi viaje de regreso, bueno, una pequeña parte de el, y me había llevado varios ejercicios de respiración y un par de horas de mantras tibetanos.

Apague el motor, tome el auto y corrí hacia el departamento, ni bien cerré la puerta fui atacada por un pijama rosa de conejitos, una menos congestionada Kate que prácticamente me arrebato la grabadora de las manos solo haberla sacado del bolso, para luego correr frenética hacia su ordenador.

-También me alegra verte- dije fingiendo enfado

-¡Ana!- Contesto con voz infantil- Cuentame todo, ¿Como es?, ¿Que te ha parecido?- alli estaba, lo note en el momento que giro su cabeza y esos ojos azules se posaron sobre mi, estaba en presencia de nada menos que _"La Santa Inquisidora Kavanagh"_

Mi mente se turbó, mi subconsciente escondió la cara entre las manos, habia logrado apartarlo, pero con una sola pregunta esos ojos grises volvieron a mirarme fijamente, me examinaban, escrutaban cada milimetro de mi cuerpo, ¿Que buscaban?.

-Es...Intimidante- confesé- Y formal, muy formal, intenso y limpio- _"Vaya descripcion",_ se burlo mi subconciente- Magnetico- susurre, mas para mi que para ella, pero estoy segura de que me escucho.

-Vaya, Anastasia Lambert impresionada por un hombre- dijo entornando los ojos, Kate solo usaba mi apellido para reprenderme o para provocarme.-¿A que es atractivo verdad?- inquirio.

-Puede ser, si te gusta el tipo petulante- dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-O el tipo increíblemente guapo- reiteró, conocía esa sonrisa.

-Kate, ¡Le he preguntado si es Gay!- reclamé para desviar la atención, las sonoras carcajadas no tardaron el llenar la sala, me miro divertida, sin un rastro de culpa.

-Es que cada vez que asiste a algun evento, lo hace solo, no hay una solo foto suya con una chica, ni un solo chisme, nada, esta limpio Ana- respondio volviendo la vista a la pantalla de su ordenador, Oh, asi que era por eso, omiti la ola de curiosidad que me embargo de repente.

 _-"No Anastasia, no soy gay"-_ Su voz aterciopelada resonó en mi cabeza, haciéndome estremecer, ¿Podría ser tragada por la tierra de una buena vez?, la sensación de bochorno por aquella frase me perseguiría por siempre.

-¿Tienes lo que necesitabas?- pregunté intentando irme por la tangente

Kate tecleaba con rapidez, note entonces que habia conectado sus auriculares a la grabadora, estaba frenetica, ensimismada.

-Si, eres genial Ana, ojala tuviera una foto original, pero esto es fantastico- dijo sin mirarme, bien, al menos ella estaba feliz.

Me dirigí a la cocina, mas por una excusa para entretener mi mente que por genuino apetito, mientras doraba las pechugas de pollo en el grill mi mente volaba alrededor de el recuerdo de _Christian Grey,_ no podia dejar de evocar ese recuerdo, su voz acariciando mi nombre, sus ojos atravezandome, como si pudiera leerme, me habia hecho sentir tan indefensa, no recordaba a alguien que hubiera causado jamas ese efecto en mi.

Corte la lechuga con desmesurada lentitud, me tome mi tiempo para sacar el aderezo, la bolsa de croutons y cortar el pollo en dados, cualdo finalmete serví los dos platos de ensalada _César,_ tome dos copas y descorche la botella del vino de manzana favorito de Kate, había transcurrido casi una hora y media y ella daba saltitos junto a su ordenador, pagandose de su _"Maravilloso"_ articulo, la cereza en el pastel de su fructífera carrera editorial universitaria.

Comí en silencio, evitando todo pregunta sobre aquel hombre cautivador, escondiendome tras mi mejor expresion de cansancio, incitandola hacia temas menos comprometedores, al menos para mí.

Kate se ofrecio a lavar los platos y yo me apresure a mi habitación, me deje caer pesadamente en mi cama y por primera vez en todo el día me permití explorar mis emociones.

 _"Eres un desastre"_ sentencio mi subconsciente, asentí, lo era, habia sido solo una entrevista, una conversacion bastante incomoda de menos de dos horas, con un hombre que a pesar de su atractivo fisico, no era mas que otro millonario petulante y egocentrico, obseso de poder, un poder que no debia y no tenia porque ejercer sobre mi, era absurdo, quiza lo veria de nuevo, si, era factible, pero no tenia tiempo para involucrarme con alguien a quien probblemente no solo no le intereso en absoluto, si no que ademas era muy posible que nuestra unica similitud fuera el grosor de nuestras cuentas bancarias, asi que tome la desición, muy a pesar de algo que queria cercer en un recondito rincón de mi ser, de depurarme de todo recuerdo, de toda angustia y de todo aquello que en tan poco tiempo _Grey_ me habia provocado.

Me repeti una y otra vez que estaba simplemente muy nerviosa por todo lo que sabia, se avecinaba en mi vida y el no era mas que una distracción, tentadora, pero no por eso menos perjudicial, de mis verdaderos problemas.

Decidida y un poco mas animada, dispuesta a ordenar los verdaderos asuntos importantes, me dirigi al baño, luego de una rápida ducha y de ponerme mi pijama, me sente en el escritorio de mi habitación, encendí mi ordenador y saque el _Iphone_ de mi bolso, tenia un par de llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, no era extraño, había dejado de lado al mundo la mayor parte del día.

 _ **From: Abuelo (Personal)**_

 _02:15 p.m_

 _"Annie, ¿Donde estas?, te he llamado varias veces, llama a tu abuelo linda."_

 _ **From: Mary Jane Pierce (Privado)**_

 _Ana, la colección de verano ha sido un exito, te han enviado los números en un email, llámame, debemos organizarnos ahora que seras miembro activo querida._

 _ **From: Tomas Lambert (Privado)**_

 _Llama al más atractivo de tus primos cariño, no me hagas rogarte un poco de atención._

 _Te quiero princesa._

Oh, me reprendí a mi misma, tenia trabajo pendiente, no podia pensar en nada mas, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba atrasada, no habia adelantado mucho para mis examenes, y serian en tan solo dos días mas.

Abrí la aplicación de correos, revise la bandeja de entrada y, ¡Madre mía!, tenia veinte emails por revisar, comence a abrirlos, tecleando respuestas rápidas, descargando los archivos adjuntos, uno de ellos llamo mi atención.

 _ **From: Lambert's Inc. Departamente de Recursos Humanos.**_

 _ **Para: Anastasia R. Lambert.**_

 _ **Asunto: Contrato de Gerencia**_

 _ **Srta. Lambert,**_

 _Le adjunto un borrador del contrato estructurado según las políticas de la empresa y bajo los estatutos del Sr. E. C. Lambert, previamente revisado por su abogado el Sr. Richard Brown, asi como tambien una lista de los beneficios que como accionista de la empresa y Gerente del Departamento de Artes se disponen para su conveniencia y los deberes que a su cargo en la mesa directiva corresponden._

 _Sin más a que referir._

 _ **Madeline Jackson.**_

 _ **Gerente de Personal de Lambert's Inc.**_

Descargue los archivos y los deje a un lado ya los leeria luego, termine de contestar algunos correos y cerre el ordenador, para entonces ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, no tenia sentido llamar a nadie, ni siquiera a Tom, ya lo haria mañana, así que me concentre en mis libros, la evolución de la novela romantica ocupo mi mente hasta quedarme dormida sobre mis apuntes esparcidos sin el menor orden sobre mi cama.

...

 _ **Eleanor Rose**_ _ **velt**_ dijo una vez, _"Nadie puede herirte sin tu consentimiento",_ solía repetirme esa frase, pero por más que trataba de procesarla, simplemente no podía. Yo no quería que me lastimaran, yo no les di permiso de destruir mi vida, de partirme en pedazos, de quitarme mi identidad, de robarme mi futuro cuando ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para tener un presente y mi pasado era inexistente.

Las imágenes vinieron a mí de nuevo, mamá me llevaba de la mano, estaba molesta, muy molesta, mas que eso, estaba cansada, tenía unos seis años, caminábamos por _New York_ , cerca de _Central Park,_ recuerdo haber salido de mi clase de ballet media hora antes, el chofer de mamá me recogió y me llevo hasta un centro comercial, mamá estaba dentro de una tienda, compraba compulsivamente un número irracional de zapatos, que yo sabia, terminarian acinados en su armario.

Ella lo llamaba _"Terapia_ ", yo, los peores momentos para que papá estuviera ocupado.

Salimos luego de un par de horas y mamá decidió caminar unas cuadras con su nuevo par de tacones altos hasta una heladeria, solo para quejarse unas horas mas tarde por las calorias que habia engullido, habia peleado de nuevo con Ray, ultimamente era lo unico que hacian.

Nos detuvimos en una intersección, no supe en que momento todo ocurrio, una motocicleta se detuvo cortandonos el paso, al mismo tiempo un par de hombres, todos vestidos de negro, con gafas y guantes, nos rodearon, uno se acerco a mamá por detrás, susurrando algo que no pude oir, mamá palidecio, estaba rígida, su mano apretaba la mia, temerosa, el otro, intento tomarme en brazos, pero algo lo detuvo, los tres sujetos sacaron una pistola, nos apuntaron, tenia miedo, me aferre a mamá, sollozando, aprete los ojos, no queria ver nada, _uno, dos, tres_ disparos, la gente gritaba y corria, mamá me alzo y comenzo a correr conmigo en brazos, reconocí la voz de su chofer.

 _"Sra. Steele, rápido sígame"_ , mamá me entrego a él, me aferre a la solapa de su traje, aun sin abrir los ojos, corriamos, rápido, muy rápido, un cuarto disparo sono y unos segundos después caímos al piso, me golpee fuerte, muy fuerte, el impacto sobre el cemento me aturdio, el peso de _Roger_ me aprisionaba, mi cuerpo pequeño apenas y sobresalia debajo del él, un líquido tibio, brotaba de algún lugar, empapo la falda de mi vestido rosa y se extendio hasta mis manos, abri los ojos, poco a poco, con temor, y entonces vi mis manos llenas de algo rojo y viscozo, levante mis ojos y entonces me tope con el rostro de Roger, aquella imagen se tatuó en mi memoria, jamás se ha ido, aun veo los ojos azules desorbitados y sin brillo, aun puedo escuchar los gritos de mamá, la sirena de la patrulla de policias, los transeuntes corriendo a mi alrededor.

Yo no lo escogí, nadie me pregunto, solo lo hicieron, me rompieron, me condenaron a vivir con miedo, me privaron de la vida que siempre debio ser mía, se la llevaron y dejaron un ser indefinido que se oculta entre sus propias sombras.

Desperté sudando frío, viendo de nuevo aquella imagen, no podia recordar una noche en la que no lo soñara, un solo día en el que no pensara en él, una víctima mas, un agregado en ese torbellino, que parecia no tener fin.

Me sente en la cama y busque mi telefono en la mesa de noche, eran las 5 a.m, trate de regular mi respiración y calmarme, borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, pero no lo conseguia.

Deje a un lado las sábanas y me dirigi al baño, cepille mis dientes, me puse un conjunto deportivo, mis tennis y tome el _Ipod_ , con cuidado de no despertar a Kate, que se habia quedado dormida en el sillon de la sala, salí del departamento, apenas comenzaba a aclarar el cielo, una ligera llovizna caia apenas abrillantando el suelo, me puse mis auriculares y encendi el _Ipod_ , la voz de _Adele_ relajo mis musculos al ritmo de _Rollin in the deep_ , comence a correr, eso siempre despejaba mi mente.

No supe cuanto habia corrido ni tampoco en que dirección hasta que la _Salmon Creek Av_ por la que habia trancitado se intercepto con la _50_ , vaya, estaba muy distraída y peligrosamente lejos de casa. Gire sobre mis pasos y para cuando volví a toparme con las residencias cerca de la universidad eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, me di una larga ducha, y de nuevo me enfrente a los dos armarios, a las dos versiones, todo lo sucedido el dia anterior había calado en mi, era hora de dejar atrás muchas cosas, era hora de comenzar a hacerme la idea de quien era y quien debía ser, así que abrí ambas puertas, me puse un par de jeans, una blusa rosa de seda y una chaqueta, opte por unas cómodas zapatillas y recogí mi cabello una vez seco.

Me detuve para tomar el teléfono, tenia algunas llamadas que hacer.

-¡Ana!- La voz de mi querido primo sonó alegre del otro lado del teléfono- Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- mi cuerpo se relajo en el acto, Tom siempre había tenido ese efecto en mi.

-¿Olvidarte?, ¿Cómo podría?- conteste

-No podrías- dijo – Annie, estoy en el aeropuerto, camino a Dubai, atenderé unos negocios allá pero estaré en Seattle para el miércoles- su voz se torno un poco mas seria.- Debemos hablar cariño-

-Déjame adivinar, tiene algo que ver con el contrato que me envió la oficina de recursos humanos- afirme- supongo que por eso el abuelo ha insistido en que lo llame.- mi voz no era mas que un hilo monótono y frustrado.

-Desde luego, sabes lo dramático que puede ser, ha planeado muchas cosas- _Oh no, me lo temía-_ Me ha pedido que afine contigo los detalles necesarios para que asumas tu cargo en no mas de un mes, claro esta eso implica que ha llegado el fin de tu anonimato- Su voz se volvía calculadora, lo conocía demasiado bien, estaba midiendo mi reacción, también estaba preocupado.

-Lo suponía- respondí sin ánimos- ¿Qué ha planeado?- me aventure a preguntar.

Tom se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Oh bueno, nada muy grande, tampoco es que la mas pequeña de sus nietas se gradué la próxima semana, aunque sea tu segunda carrera, la ultima vez no pudo celebrarlo Annie- Comentó en tono burlón- Toda la familia asistirá a tu graduación el jueves, reservo el restaurante del Heathman para la cena- Bien, discreto, elegante pero poco suntuoso, nada de lo que el acostumbraba.

-Bien, puedo vivir con eso, continua- sabia que una cena no seria bastante para el.

-Bueno te dará una semana para empacar, luego inicia la verdadera fiesta Ana, prepárate- Oh, mi subconsciente se escondió tras el sofá- Todos nos veremos en… ¿Lista?- Bromeo

-¡Thomas Anthony Lambert! No te juegues conmigo en este momento.- exigí

Su risa se escucho por casi un minuto, luego respiro profundamente, en el fondo pude escuchar voces distorsionadas.

-Oh, pero que pésimo sentido del humor- se fingió ofendido- Bueno, habrá una recepción en el rancho de Luisiana, ya sabes, la familia, lo amigos, los socios, futuras fusiones, próximas adquicisiones, la prensa nacional, la internacional, algunos políticos… -

-Circo maroma y teatro- termine la frase por el, casi pude oír como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que si- dijo- Charlotte lo ha organizado todo, el ha pedido que sea inolvidable, digamos que después de esta fiesta, el primero en de nosotros en casarse tendrá un gran desafió para superarla.-

No pude evitar romper en risas, escuchar a Tom hacer mención a la _"Palabra con M"_ era realmente un hecho sin precedentes.

-Bueno, supongo que la competencia es entre mamá y el Tío Hill- dije aun riendo.

-Oh puedes jurarlo- dijo riendo conmigo- Debo irme cariño, me han llamado para abordar, cuídate mucho y por favor, escríbeme de vez en cuando, te quiero princesa.-

-Te quiero Tommy- dije antes de colgar.

Con una llamada menos que hacer y de mejor humor gracias a Tom, me arme de valor antes de llamar al artífice del ceremonial de mi graduación.

El teléfono repico un par de veces antes de veces antes de que su gastada pero aun dulce voz me contestara del otro lado de la línea.

-Annie, linda, ya comenzaba a preocuparme-

-Hola extraño, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunte

-Oh ya sabes, retando a mi edad- contestó jocoso- me alegra que llamaras, ¿Qué harás mañana tesoro?-

" _Mañana", mi subconsciente se asomo tras el sofá, tan nerviosa como yo._

-Estoy libre- sabia que no tenia sentido negarme.

-Excelente, ¿Almorzamos?-pregunto, podía sentir la emoción en su voz.

-Claro- dije rindiéndome.

-Bien Joe pasará por ti a las dos, nos vemos linda, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos-

-Te quiero- dije

-Te quiero más Annie-

Bien, estaba hecho, citado y sellado, era el fin de una época de mi vida, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en todo aquello, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tomé las llaves del auto y me dirigí fuera, entre y lo puse en marcha, mientras conducía por las húmedas calles marque a papá, el altavoz lleno la cabina, un par de tonos y la voz de Raymond Steele comenzó a sonar.

-¡Annie!- vaya, parece que hoy todos están muy efusivos- ¿Cómo estas cariño?-

-Hola papá, estoy bien, voy camino a Clayton´s, revise los números de este mes, las ventas han subido un 10%, no esta nada mal para estar fuera de temporada- Ray había sido en esposo número dos de mi madre, era el único padre que yo conocía, me tomo como suya, me cuido, aconsejo, se quedó conmigo cuando decidí que la vida de mi madre era demasiado para mi, si no fuera por él, estaría perdida. Ray había estado en el ejercito, pero se retiro cerca de sus treintas, desde entonces, como todas las personas que me rodeaban, había optado por el mundo de los negocios, claro, nada tan grande como Lambert´s Inc., el había invertido en una cadena de ferreterías que estaba a punto de quebrar, mantuvo el nombre y convirtió a los dueños anteriores, el Sr. y la Sra. Clayton en sus socios, cuando me mudé a Vancouver, él me pidió que vigilara de cerca la sucursal, desde entonces pasaba tanto tiempo como podía allí.

-Excelente, he hablado con tu madre, por favor llámala cariño- Dijo, no era un hombre que disfrutaras las llamadas telefónicas.

-Lo haré- dije- ¿Vendrás a mi graduación?- inquirí.

-No me lo perdería por nada, además, tu abuelo ya ha enviado las invitaciones.- _"Genial"_ , mi subconsciente estaba enfadada, se sentía acorralada, o quizás era yo.

Un par de frases después la conversación había terminado y yo aparque en la tienda. _Clayton´s_ estaba asentada en un viejo galpón reconstruido, un enorme letrero de madera se levantaba sobre las paredes de vidrio de la fachada, el guardia de la entrada me saludo con un gesto al pasar por entre las puertas automáticas, camine hasta el mostrador principal, el Sr. Clayton me sonrió, como cada martes pasamos las siguientes dos horas revisando los pedidos, las entregas, las ventas, la tienda estaba abarrotada, comenzaba la temporada de vacaciones, la gente comenzaba a trabajar en proyectos caseros y desde luego, vendrían aquí.

Luego de discutir sobre los _Pro y Contra_ de contratar a un par de personas más, el Sr. Clayton´s se dedico a atender a las personas que llegaban frenéticas al mostrador, dejándome a solas con una gran cantidad de papeles y cuentas.

-Ana, podrías darme una mano, realmente no damos abasto hoy- La voz de la Sra. Clayton me alejo del mundo de los números y hojas de calculo que tenia frente a mi- Debo rellenar los estantes, podrías buscar a Paul y decirle que venga, creo que estaba en el pasillo seis.-

-Claro- dije sin evitar una sonrisa, ella siempre era tan amable conmigo que me sentía incapaz de negarle nada.

Cerré la carpeta y rodee el mostrador, camine entre los pasillos y clientes que iban de un lado para el otro cargando botes de pintura, papel tapiz y uno que otro cacharro eléctrico que jamás usarían debidamente. Los pasillos se anunciaban en grandes números rojos en el tope de enormes andamios de aluminio, ya no necesitaba mirar, conocía la tienda a la perfección.

Crucé instintivamente en el pasillo con un gran número _6_ en el tope, nada me hubiera preparado para aquello.

Allí, en medio de las estanterías, de pie, con sus ojos grises dedicándome la mas intensa mirada que jamás halla recibido, vistiendo unos jeans oscuros, un suéter arremangado y el cabello rubio rojizo despeinado, nada mas y nada menos que Christian grey.

Me miraba divertido, quizás por el hecho de que me había frenado en seco a mitad del pasillo, quizás por que de alguna manera mi cara se las había arreglado para quedarse sin sangre, porque mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y mi boca hacia un pésimo intento por articular alguna palabra.

-Pensé que era usted- Dijo, su voz choco contra mi, la electricidad comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, mi respiración fallo, mi subconsciente temblaba tras el sillón-Pasaba por aquí y necesitaba hacer unas compras- dijo con lo que me pareció la mas falsa naturalidad.- ¿Trabaja aquí?- preguntó

" _Di algo tonta"_ Grito mi subconsciente alterada.

-No, no exactamente- intente decir, el comenzó a acercarse a mi. Ladeó la cabeza en señal de interrogante- Mi papá es el dueño- dije simplemente.

-Pensé que les pertenecía a los Clayton- dijo con voz suspicaz

-Son socios de papá, les compro la cadena hace unos años- explique.

-Ya, así que ¿Vienes a ayudarle?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Me encargo de supervisar mientras el no esta- mi voz apenas era audible

¿He cometido algún pecado?, ¿Es porque desobedecía a mamá? , ¿Qué karma estoy pagando para que este hombre se aparezca justo en el lugar menos factible.

-Ya veo- sus ojos brillaron con una expresión que no supe discernir- ¿Podría ayudarme?- pregunto, Oh, esa mirada, podría derretir el ártico.

-Yo, eh… - mire a ambos lados en busca de algún empleado, pero no había nadie, sus piré resignada- Claro, ¿Qué necesita?-

Sonrió

-¿Tendrá bridas para cables?- pregunto

-Bridas, si, sígame- lo guié entre los pasillos hasta una estantería, tomo un par de paquetes y devolvió su mirada a mí, me examinaba de nuevo.- ¿Algo más?-

-Cinta adhesiva- dijo sonriendo de lado, valla, Grey no era de los que hacían bricolaje, eso era seguro, pero entonces, ¿Para que necesitaba todo esto?

-Por aquí- camine un pasillo a la derecha, tome un par de rollos del estante y se los mostré- tenemos estas dos variedades, pero los verdaderos conocedores suelen tener ambas en su caja de herramientas.-

Sonrió de nuevo, extendió la mano y las tomo, rozando sutilmente sus dedos con el dorso de mi mano, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió, atravesando mi espina dorsal y erizando mi piel.

-¿Es todo?- no pude evitar el tono de cansancio en mi voz, el solo volvió a sonreír.

¿Por qué rayos sonríe tanto?

-Un poco de cuerda- dijo

Camine de nuevo en dirección al pasillo anterior, escogió un cordel grueso, de un intenso color rojo.

-Bridas, cinta adhesiva, cuerda- dije mientras la enrollaba sobre mi mano- es todo un asesino en serie- dije antes de que pudiera reprimir las palabras.

-No hoy Anastasia- dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Es todo?- volví a preguntar.

-¿Que me recomienda?- vaya el reto presente de nuevo.

" _Largarte"_ reclamo mi subconsciente.

-No puedo aconsejarle si desconozco el propósito de sus compras Sr. Grey.- Dije mordaz. _"Mantente firme, vamos, debes alejarte"_ me recordó.

-Creo que será todo entonces- dijo, pude notar una leve nube de confusión pasar por sus ojos.

Nos dirigimos a la sección de cajas en silencio, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, Paul, estaba sentado en una de las cajas registradoras, me sonrió al intante.

-¡Ana!- allá estaba de nuevo esa efusividad.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- inquirió, pude notar como los ojos de Paul fueron directo al hombre detrás de mi, me giré para mirar a Christian, su mirada era hostil, medida y fría.

-¿Podrías procesar la compra por favor?- dije sin detenerme mucho.

-Claro- dijo rápidamente, tome una bolsa y a medida de Paul procesaba los artículos, los dejaba caer en la bolsa de papel.

-Bien es todo- dijo Paul.

-Tu cuñada te estaba buscando- dije sin pensar.

" _Muy inteligente"_ grito mi subconsciente. Genial, me dejaría a solas, me golpee mentalmente, la cara de Paul era un poema trágico en contraste con la sonrisa de Grey, esbozada en su plenitud mientras recibía de regreso su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Cómo ha salido el artículo?- Preguntó

-Kate estaba feliz- dije sin analizarlo mucho- solo lamentaba no tener una foto original- recordé

Algo en sus ojos destelló con fuerza, casi pude leerla. Saco una pequeña tarjeta blanca y la deslizo hacia mí.

-Estoy hospedado en el Heathman, llame a este número mañana antes de las 8 si desea esa foto- dijo sin más.

-Claro- dije tomando la tarjeta, oh, estaba sellando mi destino. Kate estará encantada.

Me sonrió, no sin antes desviar su mirada a algún punto detrás de mí, lo que fuera, no le agradaba, pero no tenía el valor para girarme.

-Anastasia- Dijo, acariciando mí nombre, me dedico una mirada intensa antes de salir con la bolsa en la mano.

Dejó la tienda con elegancia inusual, casi felina, me deje caer en el asiento de la caja registradora, estaba agitada y sonrojada, aun podía sentir esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, no pude evitarlo, estaba allí de nuevo, sus ojos vigilándome, siguiéndole, atravesándome, estaban allí y no parecían querer alejarse, al menos por el momento.


	3. Capitulo III

_**Tus Sombras y Mis Sombras**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_ _ **I**_

 _ **Perseguida**_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando en dirección a la puerta, Paul volvio a su puesto y me dedico una mirada extraña, un débil y penoso intento por disimular su ¿Disgusto?, ¿Decepción?, no supe como calificarla.

Me dirigí al mostrador de nuevo, recogí mis papeles y me despedi de los Srs. Clayton cerca de las seis de la tarde.

…..

Kate estaba euforica, la noticia de que tendria su foto habia sido recibida con mucho mas que un gracias.

-¿Que hacia en Claytons?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo se, necesitaba algunas cosas, que se yo Kate- dije, yo tambien me había preguntado aquello todo el día.

-Claro y fue directo a ti para que le ayudaras- conocia ese tono, _¡Oh no!_

Mi subconsciente se había sentado en su sofa de cuero, mas que dispuesta a hacer equipo con Kate.

-Yo solo... Estabamos a reventar Kate, fue una coincidencia, y te lo dije- era en vano " _La santa inquisidora"_ habia hecho acto de presencia.

-Claro Ana, seguramente Christian Grey no tiene a nadie que haga las compras por él, así que entre todos los lugares entre Seattle y Vancouver escogio justamente Clayton's para ir personalmente a comprar, lo que sea que halla comprado, cual seria su suerte que la hija del dueño, quien casualmente le entrevisto hace unos días estaba allí- su voz era mordaz, inquisitiva, toda una reportera de chismes.- Y ¡Valla!, además te ofrece amablemente dejar que le tomemos fotos para un articulo universitario- Kate camino por la sala, dedicandome una mirada fugaz.

-Te imaginas cosas- dije sentandome en el sillon.

-Claro- dijo, sus ojos chispearon por un momento y luego poso dramaticamente ambas manos en su cabeza- Collin esta fuera de la ciudad, NO TENGO FOTOGRAFO- grito exasperada.

No pude evitar romper en carcajadas, su rostro, su postura, era digna de la mejor pelicula de horror.

Mi mente hizo _clic_ , hbian dos personas en el mundo de A.S que realmente apreciaba, Kate, a pesar de su estado de _"Agente libre",_ y mi amigo José.

-Podrías llamar a José- le dije, sus ojos volvieron a chispear de euforia.

-¡Eres la mejor Ana!- grito mientras marcaba el numero en su teléfono, mis ojos se volvieron hacia la elegante trjeta que aun sostenia entre mis dedos, el papel hilado, en impecable y resplandeciente color blanco, hacia de fondo a las letras en relieve plateado.

 _ **Christian Grey**_

 _ **Presidente de Grey's Holdings Inc.**_

 _ **555-8109**_

Me descubrí a mi misma acariciando el grabado, casi por instinto, di vuelta a la tarjeta y entonces note que habia algo escrito en la parte posterior, con una hermosa cligrafia, debo decir, en tinta negra.

Mi subconsciente se acomodo sus gafas de media luna y enfoco la vista, casi tan atonita como yo.

 _ **Christian Grey**_

 _ **555.70192**_

Mi subconsciente me miro de nuevo, _"Su numero privado",_ me dijo, era muy obvio, pero, ¿Por qué no había hecho ninguna mención?, mi mente se espabilo, ¿Y si Kate tenia razón?, ¿Y si no había sido una casualidad su aparicion en Clayton's?

 _¡Basta!_ me recordé a mi misma, espantando incluso a mi subconciente, estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, me estaba permitiendo ceder limites que no podian ser cedidos a nadie.

Kate forcejeaba en el teléfono con José, dando ordenes y cobrando favores, pero el parecia no ceder, entonces me dedico una mirada suspicaz, _oh no_ , sabia cual seria su siguiente carta.

-Bueno tendre que decirle a Ana que sus esfuerzos por conseguirme esa foto han sido en vanos- le tomo dos segundos esbozar una sonrisa, habia funcionado, aunque no me agradara el motivo.- Bien, te llamare para decirte a que hora, adios.- Kate salto del sofa con energia, sonriente, demandante.- Ana, es tu turno, llama a Grey, necesito saber a que hora esta disponible.-

 _"No llames al privado"_ grito mi subconciente, estuve de acuerdo, asi que di la vuelta a la tarjeta y tome mi teléfono, marque el los dijitos y espere a que atendieran mi llamada.

-Buenas noches, se ha comunicado con la línea principal del , ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Esa voz era familiar, una linea atendida por sus asistente, seguramente alguna de las rubias despampanantes, muy adecuado, a pesar de ser las 8 de la noche.

-Buenas noches, el Sr. Grey me pidio que llamara para concertar una cita con el, soy Anastasia Steele- juraria haber escuchado un " _Oh Dios"_ susurrado con premura.

-Srta. Steele, el Sr. Grey ha pedido que todas sus llamadas sean inmediatamente direccionadas a su línea privada, si me permite en unos segundos estara en contacto con él- La voz de la mujer sono estresada, apresurada, formal, pero en extremo amable.

 _"Direccionadas a su linea privada",_ dijo sarcasticamente mi subconsciente acomodándose en el sofa.

-Anastasia- Su voz, como el ronroneo de un felino al asecho erizo mi piel a pesar de la distancia, mi corazón se aceleró al instante y mi boca, sin poder articular palabra alguna parecia haberse desconectado de mi cerebro.- Esperaba su llamada, le he anotado mi número personal, pense que llamaria directamente.- dijo en un tono de voz suave, ¿Era acaso decepción lo que escuchaba?

-Lo he visto- trate de ser cortante, pero fui un total fracaso, mi voz sonaba mas bien como un susurro, odiaba la sensación, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me intimidara con tal facilidad- Pero dado que el asunto concierne a tema profesional, me parecio inadecuado- me di un par de palmaditas en el hombro, habia sido una respuesta convincente, una forma muy sutil de gritar _"Alejate"_ , se hizo un silencio de unos segundos, casi pude percibir su risa ladeada.

-Tiene usted razón- acepto.

-Kate me ha pedido que concerte la hora de la sesión de fotos- dije llendo directo al punto, mientras mas pronto terminara con esto mucho mejor.

-¿Le parece bien a las 8:30 a.m?- pregunto con cordialidad.

-Claro, ¿Donde le parece bien?- pregunte de nuevo, el parecio complacido cuando contesto.

-Aqui mismo en el Heathman estara bien- su voz contenia alguna emoción reservada solo par él.

-Bien, es todo entonces, buenas noches- dije, estaba nerviosa, _Oh Dios_ , jamás me había costado tanto esfuerzo mantener una conversacion telefonica.

-Buenas noches Anastasia- su voz calo en mis huesos, apoderandose nuevamente de mis pensamientos, produciendome escalosfrios, el rubor subio a mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Cerre la llamada y voltee a ver a Kate que tecleaba en su teléfono frenéticamente.

-8:30 a.m. en el Heathman- dije

Le tomo cerca de viente minutos confirmar a José, llamar al hotel y convencer al gerente de que dispusiera una de las habitaciones para la sesión de fotos. Seria una estupenda reportera.

Me retire a mi habitación dejando a Kate inmersa en sus planes, abri el ordenador e ingrese al programa de correo, respondi algunos, escribi un detallado informe de los avances financieros de Clayton's para Ray, revise de nuevo los mensajes recibidos y finalmente me dedique a estudiar, los examenes serian en un par de días y no podia permitirme fallar.

En algún punto mientras me dedicaba a anlizar el trasfondo del personaje de Emily Bronte, el Sr. Edward Rochester, un par de ojos grises llamaron mi atención, mi corazón se acelero, mi mente se congelo _, ¡oh!_ no de nuevo.

Pero allí estaba, por mas que intentara deshacerme de ellos, Christian Grey habia puesto algun tipo de hechizo sobre mi, me sentia acosada, escrutada, perseguida por su mirada, por su presencia, por el recuerdo de ese breve contacto de sus dedos en mi mano, por el aroma que llenaba el ambiente cuando el estaba cerca, un aroma que, aunque no habia podido detallar, era ya sumamente familiar, alteraba mis nervios, eso era definitivo, de una manera que jamás pensé podría hacerlo alguna persona.

 _"Ahora hablamos de hechizos"_ se burlo mi subconciente " _Admitelo, te gusta"_

¿Era posible?, todas aquellas respuestas de mi cuerpo ante su presencia, ¿Se debían a algún tipo de atracción? , no estaba segura, a decir verdad jamás me había gustado nadie, Kate solia decir que yo era una especie extinta, una mujer fuera de epoca, como un adolescente sin hormonas.

Pero la verdad es que siempre considere toda esa parafernalia del enamoramiento una total e indiscutible pérdida de tiempo, me criaron bajo estrictas normas de conducta, se me enseño que en la vida se deben tener metas claras y que el camino debe ser planeado desde mucho antes de empezar a caminarlo. El amor es una distracción que solo me permiti vivir mientras leia mis amados libros, quizás se deba a mi _"otra situacion",_ era y es un riesgo perder mi foco por un hombre que bien podria venir a por mi con intenciones opuestas al concepto de amor, quizás solo se debia a mi terrible condición de romantica, siempre creí que cuando conociera al indicado, el universo me guiaria hacia él, sin previo aviso, que todo seria simple, al menos dentro de lo posible, que lo miraria y desapareceria el resto del mundo, que mi cuerpo seria atraido al suyo por una especie de _fuerza invisible_ , que nuestras vidas compaginarían de inmediato, que la conversación fluiría con sencillez, entonces, yo sabría que estaba enamorada y valdría la pena el esfuerzo y el riesgo que amerita una relación.

 _"Y entonces… ¿Ya me darás la razón?"_ Se burlo de nuevo mi subconciente.

Quizás, Grey no era exactamente facil de tratar, era estresante, agotador, su conversación no era fluida, era dominate y petulante, orgulloso y muy intimidante, pero no podia negar mi cautivación por esos ojos, ni la respuesta de mi cuerpo ante la mera insinuación de su nombre, ante su recuerdo borroso en mi mente.

Bien, quizas Christian Grey me atraia, pero vamos, ¿A quien no atraia ese hombre?, deberia estar penalizado por la ley ser tan endemoniadamente guapo.

Me desperece en mi silla, era inútil tratar de estudiar, el reloj marcaba la media noche, ya era bastante tarde como para continuar con mis absurdos intentos por evadir aa Christian Grey, quien parecía estar en todas aprtes, quizás era solo la idea de verlo al día siguiente.

Me levante y me dirigí al pequeño vestidor, las puertas blancas clavaron su mirada en mi de nuevo, las mire un par de segundos, entonces caí en cuenta que separar a A.S de A.L ya no tenia ningun sentido, luego de los examenes todo acabaria, para mi graduación ya todo el mundo saabria de mi, ya no habia peligro, todo esto era mas una prolongación de mi anonimato para facilitarme las cosas, un resguardo, mientras se terminaban de atar algunos cabos sueltos que, según me habían informado, ya no representaban un riesgo mayor.

Abri ambas puertas de nuevo, mi subconsciente me miraba espectante. _"¿Que es lo que haras?"_ Inquirio temerosa.

Desde los 6 años me obligue a verme a mi misma como otra persona, pero ¿Quien soy yo?, la simple estudiante universitaria, con presupuesto moderado, timida y retraida que solia representar, era acaso, la heredera de un imperio empresarial, una señorita educada de la alta sociedad de Nueva York, entrenada para afrontar desfios y ejercer el poder, ¿Quien era Ana?

Me di cuenta entonces que yo no era mas que un lienzo en blanco, que tenia la opción de pintar sobre el lo que quisiera, pero, ¿Que queria?, estaba acostumbrada a ser una o la otra, jamás ambas, no hasta hace muy poco, ¿Como me había sentido?, el recuerdo de aquella entrevista volvio a mi como una rafaga, habia sido la primera vez que se habian mezclado, _Steele_ y _Lambert_ , me habia sentido confusa, un poco incomoda, pero no habia estado del todo mal, quizás después de tantos años de vivir cada una dentro de sus propios limites, era hora de empezar a _convivir._

 _"El almuerzo con el abuelo es mañana"_ me recordó mi subconciente.

Era cierto, pero no vendrian por mi si no hasta las dos de la tarde, tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir al Heathman con Kate, soportar la sesión de fotos y luego volver con tiempo suficiente para arreglrme.

Aun asi, dispuesta a iniciar el viaje para descubrirme a mi misma, decidí que de ahora en mas no me referiría a esos dos espacios en la paared como _los armarios_ , no, seria _mi armario_ , el armario de Ana, solo Ana, quizás ese era el primer paso para descubrirme a mi misma.

Incentivada por mi nueva visión de mi misma, desechando la teoria del bloque, me dispuse a preparar la ropa para el día siguiente, jamás lo hacia con tanta antelación, pero estaba necesitando una distracción.

Un par de jeans oscuros, botas altas, una blusa de encaje de algodon blanco y una chaqueta de cuero bastarian para la mañana, para el dichoso almuerzo, sin embargo, escogi un vestido corto, un poco mas casual de lo que solia usar _Lambert,_ en color crema, un corte recto, asimétrico en el cuello, con bolsillos, una cuarta por arriba de la rodilla, una chaqueta de seda lavanda y zapatos de tacon corrido en color piel, deje todo colgado en un perchero móvil que siempre estaba vacío y me fui a la cama, aunque estaba cansada, me costo mucho conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente lo logre, soñe con ojos grises y una voz fmiliar pronunciando mi nombre.

 _Anastasia._

...

-¡Anastasia!-

La alarma Kate apareció en mi habitación cerca de las 5:30 a.m. dando saltitos, emocionada y al borde de la histeria, nadie precia atender sus llamadas para confirmar que estarian listos a las 6 de la mañana para ir por ellos.

Me levante pesadamente y estuve lista en menos de veinte minutos, me mire en el espejo y suspire, si iba a hacer esto lo haria bien, así que abrí el joyero frente a mi, una verdadera reliquia en si misma, un cofre de hierro pulido y con preciosas incristaciones de turquesa, cuarzo rosado y perlas, que había estado en la familia de mamá por muchas generciones, tome mi cadena de oro de la que colgaba un medallón en forma de corazón con las letras _A.R.L_ grabadas en el respaldo, bordeado en pequeñísimos diamantes y en el frente pequeñas flores de dimante que seguian la linea de del medallón.

En una pequeña cajita a un lado de mi antiquisimo Fabergé, descansaba el accesorio que todas las mujeres Lambert recibian al cumplir la mayoria de edad, una pulcera de oro tejida, de la cual colgaban varios dijes, uno de ellos era una medalla con el escudo familiar que se remontaba a la epoca previa a la guerra de secesión, otro con forma de flor de lis, para recordarnos que provenimos de un linaje que debe ser respetado y honrado, una medalla del sagrado corazón de Jesús y María para protegernos, y finalmente, a cada una, se le gregaban dos dijes diferentes, uno era un corazón con las iniciales del nombre y otro único, destinado solo para la portadora, que según mi abuela, que en paz descanse, era una representación de nuestra alma, en mi caso era una medalla de doble cara, de un lado un magnifico fénix, del otro una rosa abierta en su plenitud.

Finalmente tome el rolex dorado que Tommy me habia regalado en mi ultimo cumpleaños y salí en dirección a la cocina, apenas tome un yogurt rapidmente, Kate estaba alteradisima, subimos cada una a nuestros respectivos autos, yo pasaria por James, el asistente de José y ella por este, mi auto era mas amplio asi que el equipo de cámaras lo llevaría yo, una vez con los pasajeros dentro nos dirigimos al Hotel Heathman.

El gerente del hotel habia dispuesto una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, una suite sencilla, con paredes color crema y mucha tela color vino, el tope de la cama era dorado al mejor estilo _Vintage,_ elegante y con aires neoclásicos, Kate dispuso rápidamente el área a utilizar y ordeno al gerente, con el mejor de sus cautivdores tonos de voz que informara a su huesped donde le esperabamos.

Me hice a un lado mientras José y James hacian malabares con las luces para satisfacer a Kate, no dejaba de divertirme la escena.

-¿Ha estado insoportable no?- Me dijo José guiñándome un ojo una vez que hubieron terminado.

-Ni que lo digas- dije riendo.

José era moreno y alto, con el cabello entre rizado y liso de un color negro profundo, muy propio de un hombre latino, doble de espalda y de rasgos simpáticos, agradable, bien parecido, lo conocí en mi primer año en la facultad e inmediatamente lo reconocí como una especie de alma gemela, como un hermano, era uno de mis mejores amigos, si no fuera por el hecho de que aparentemente no sabe leer las negativas, todo seria perfecto, no era tonta, generalmente no me percato cuando un hombre trata de acercarse a mi con, bueno, digamos _"Intensiones_ ", pero José había sobrepasado los limites de lo obvio, habia comenzado apareciendo en todos lados, luego esperba fuera de cada una de mis clases y finalmente habia dado el toque de gracia pidiendo la ayuda de la persona mas discreta en mi vida, Kate, quien luego de un maravilloso discurso destinado a romper sus esperanzas vino corriendo a contármelo todo, aun así y pese a mis constantes desaires, parecia no desistir, sentia pena por él, pero ya habia pasado el momento en que sentia culpa y comenzaba a ser realmente fastidioso.

Mire mi reloj, 8:23 a.m, _oh no_ , mis latidos se dispararon, mi mente se nublo y mi subconsciente, que había estado ocupada cuestionando las capacidades cognitivas de José, se dejo caer en el sofa, incapaz de emitir algun sonido.

Kate se acerco a nosotros, sin duda atraida por mi rostro palidecido, sentia la sangre huir de mi piel, ¿Por que demonios estaba entrando en estado de pánico?

Ni bien se habia sentado a mi lado en la pequeña mesa de cafe cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió, allí estaba él, con el cabello cobrizo aun humedo, vestido con una camisa de lino blanca desabotonada en el cuello, pantalones grises de franela que caian contorneandole la cadera y una americana gris, _¡Por Dios¡_ ¡ _La Santísima Virgen! y todos los habitantes del cielo_ , se me seco la boca, me paralice y finalmente, entre en panico.

 _"Controlate Lambert"_ me grito mi subconciente. Lo intentaba.

-Sr. Grey, es un gusto finalmente, Katherine Kavanagh- Kate se levanto y ofrecio su mano en el mas cordial gesto de saludo, el la tomo y asintio, sus ojos vacilaron por la habiatación para finalmente posarse en mi, aun sentada estupefacta, me obligue a componer mi rostro y mostrar mi postura mas profesional.

-Un gusto- dijo volviendo a Kate un segundo- Anastasia- saludo acercandose a mi, con ese caminar tan felino como el tono que había empleado, no pude atinar a nada mas que ponerme de pie y corresponder la mano que el mntenia extendida hacia mi.

-Christian- dije, recordando mis clases de elocucion, _"Todo adversario debe ser llamado por su nombre, el temor al nombre es temor al hombre"._ Eso era, debía verlo en calidad de contendiente, seria mas fácil.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi con un gesto que no supe medir, mi mano, aun presa de la suya, fallecia ante los impulsos electricos que azotaban mi piel y discurrian por mi brazo hacia mi espalda, alcanzando mi espina dorsal.

Estaba en una especie de burbuja, donde ese par de orbes grises, que tanto me habian perseguido los ultimos diasn finalmente eran tangibles, estaban frente a mi.

\- El es José, se encargara de tomarle las fotos- Dije rompiendo el contacto, necesitaba recuperarme- Y el es su sistente James- continue.

-Un placer- dijo cordialmente, entonces esa mirada que habia visto antes en Clayton's volvio a aparecer, era un reto, una imposición, una defenza, un analisis, eso, un escáner, lo estaba midiendo, tanto como habia medido a Paul.

José pareció devolverle una mirada similar, aunque por mucho, menos amenazadora, menos potente, le hizo una seña a James y comenzaron a encender las luces.

-Me ha sorprendido que viniera Srta. Steele- Christian se acerco a mí, ignorando estoicamente las órdenes que Kate daba a todo pulmón a los pobres de José y James. A pesar del comentario, no había una pizca de decepción en su voz.

-El auto de Kate es muy pequeño para transportar el equipo- dije simplemente, mirandolo a los ojos, tenia que descubir un par de cosas.

-Ya veo- dijo pasandose la mano por el cabello humedo- Asi que supongo que tendra que llevarlos al terminar- inquirio.

-Si, así es- conteste, ¿Que tramaba?

-¿Podría persuadirles para que mi chofer los lleve?- no habia sonado precisamente como una pregunta.

-¿Con que fin?- contraataque en el tono mas natural que me fue posible.

Solto una risa sutil, sumamente divertida, sus ojos me advirtieron que no esperaba esa respuesta, lo habia sorprendido, bien, _Lambert 1, Grey 0._

-Que me acompañe a tomar un café Anastasia- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa ladeada, _Oh Dios._

 _"No estamos preparadas para esto"_ grito mi subconciente activando todas sus alarmas de su tablero.

 _Respira, respira,_ nos recorde a ambas, era un café, antes había tomado café, bueno no es mi usual elección, pero no era fuera de lo normal, la gente sale a tomar caafe.

 _"Si, conversan, en áreas publicas, sentados en mesas pequenas, a solas y muy cerca"_ grito mi subconciente.

Algo dentro de mi cambio en ese instante, una chispa, pequeña, pero una chispa al fin y al cabo se encendio, cerca del sofa, mi subconciente la miro recelosa, esa chispita diminuta me dio el impulso que necesitaba. Sonrei apenas y le mire un momento.

-Vere si puedo hacer algo- me limite a decir, me miro consternado unos segundos y luego volvio a dedicarme una media sonrisa de lado.

Kate intervino para llevarlo a la pared destinada a ser el fondo de las fotografias y José comenzó a probar el angulo de las luces y los perfiles.

¿Podría encontrarle alguno malo?

" _Claro que no",_ bufo mi subconsciente, asentí mas que de acuerdo.

-Ana, no para de mirarte- susurro Kate penas articulando las palabras.

Me percate entonces que su mirada fluctuaba entre la cámara y yo, parada detrás de los tubos que sostenian las lámparas, junto a Kate.

-Me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él- Kate me miro con los ojos muy abiertos- Le he dicho que tenia que llevar a James, me ha puesto a la orden su chofer y le dije que veria que podia hacer- dije en el mismo tono bajo que ella habia empleado.

-Ana, tienes que ir- me insto Kate.- Puedo dejar el equipo en tu auto y tu puedes dejarlo de regreso en casa de José.

-No lo se Kate- Dije, estaba nerviosa, habia algo en Christian Grey, algo que me advertia, que me asustaba.

-Vamos Ana- dijo- Algun día tienes que tomar el riesgo- Vaya, si habia alguien que me conocía, incluso mejor que yo, era ella.

-Bien- dije, me lo debia a mi misma, después de todo, me atraia, y la mejor forma de acabar con las tentaciones es enfrentarlas o sucumbir, yo lo enfrentaria.

Volvi mi vista a Christian, José tomaba foto tras foto, la cámara hacia _clic_ con rapidez, su rostro no cambiaba mucho, no miraba demasiado el foco de la cámara, sus ojos estaban mas alla, estaban enfocados en mi.

-Bien, creo que tenemos suficiente- José sonaba un poco molesto, me miro un momento, lo capte por mi visión periferica, pero no le preste demasiada atención, no podia, estaba atrapada, perdida sus ojos grises.

Los chicos comenzaron a rocoger las lámparas y a colocarlas dentro de balijas de espuma, mire a Kate que intercambiaba algunas palabras con Christian, jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a esa mujer la había visto hacer un esfuerzo tan monumental para obtener la atención de un hombre, él apenas le miraba, contestaba breve y por su postura, sumamente cortes, pero su vista estaba clavada en mí, me sentía presa de mi misma, incapaz de actuar con normalidad, cohibida.

En un sutil gesto evasivo, se deshizo de Kate, quien inmediatamente se giro en mi dirección dedicándome una de sus más cómplices sonrisas, él se dirigió hacia mí y me miro con seriedad.

-¿Ha resuelto el inconveniente?- dijo con suma naturalidad.

-Así parece- dije mirando a Kate, ella ya tenia las llaves de mi auto y e instrucciones de dejarlas en la recepción, él no se molesto en seguir mi mirada, sonrió ampliamente, y me tendió una mano.

-¿Me acompaña entonces?- Dijo sonriendo, era irresistible, de eso no había duda alguna.

" _No la tomes"_ Mi subconsciente se estremeció al pronunciar aquello, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me negué a hacerle caso, aquella chispa dentro de mi creció un poco, intensifico su luminosidad y recibió una patada de mi querida consejera.

Como dijo Helena Blavatsky…

" _El peregrino que ansía refrescar sus secos labios en las aguas vivas, y sin embargo no se atreve a lanzarse en ellas por temor a la corriente, se expone a sucumbir de calor._

 _La inacción originada del miedo egoísta, no puede producir sino malos frutos."_

No estaba sucumbiendo, estaba aceptando un reto, pose mi mano en la suya, recibiendo de nuevo la descarga eléctrica ya muy bien conocida.

Con un ligero apretón me condujo fuera de la habitación, caminaba rápido, zancadas medidas y precisas, idénticas, caminamos a través del corredor y salimos en dirección al recibidor, no me gire, no quería ver la cara de Kate, mucho menos la de José.

-Y… ¿Él es su novio?- pregunto de repente mientras salíamos a la calle. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Qué?" Apenas articulo mi subconsciente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quien?- pregunte sorprendida por la pregunta.

-El fotógrafo- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.- Lo digo por como se sonreían- mi rostro debía ser una franca expresión de perplejidad, como si me acabara de decir una frase grotesca.

" _Lo hizo"_ grito mi aturdida subconsciente.

-¿José?- pregunte aun incrédula – No- apenas pude contener mi risa- Él es como de la familia- no hacia falta decirle que él quisiera algo mas.

Me miro con el seño fruncido deteniéndose en una esquina, mientras el semáforo daba paso a los autos.

-¿Y el de la Ferretería?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Paul?- esta vez enserio tuve que reírme, quizás lo hice demasiado fuerte- Por Dios, ¡No!- mi actitud pareció serenarlo, no me había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto, de hecho no lo hizo, ni volvió a hablar lo que duro nuestra caminata bajando tres cuadras hasta una pequeña cafetería, demasiado intima para mi propia tranquilidad.

Un pequeño local, con paredes de cristal, al mejor estilo de la Francia de los 40´s, el aroma a chocolate, horno caliente, pan y canela impregnaba el aire, me dirigió hasta una mesa apartada, muy pequeña, en una esquina del lugar, apartada de la gente, flanqueada por una planta de hojas grandes.

-¿Cómo toma el café?- pregunto con cordialidad.

-No lo tomo, no generalmente, prefiero el té - sus ojos me escrutaron brevemente y luego sonrió, mas para si mismo.

-¿Desea comer algo?- Oh esa cordialidad, me hacia sentir como si estuviera siendo examinada constantemente por alguno de mis tutores.

-No, gracias- dije con la misma cordialidad.

Se dirigió al mostrador y volvió después de un par de minutos con un par de tazas, una tetera humeante, y un mofin sobre una charola.

Dispuso la tetera y una taza en mi dirección y luego un par de sobres de Twinings, té ingles, mi favorito, no puede evitar reír un poco.

" _Casualidad"_ Dijo mi subconsciente incrédula _, "Seguramente solo ordeno el mas costoso"_

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- cuestionó con jovialidad.

-Es mi favorito- dije simplemente, serví agua caliente en mi taza, saque una bolsita del sobre y la remoje un par de veces con rapidez para luego dejarla a un lado. Christian me miro consternado- Me gusta el te ingles muy diluido- dije antes de dar un sorbo.

-Y sin azúcar según veo- dijo

-Jamás en la mañana- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de siquiera pensarlo, era una especie de ritual que había adquirido de una de mis institutrices.

-Ya veo -dijo, tomo el mofin con poco interés y rompiendo un trozo lo remojo en su café con leche, borrando la pequeña hoja que habían dibujado con espuma.- Cuénteme algo de usted Anastasia- dijo con naturalidad, ¿Qué podría decirle?

-No hay mucho que decir- instinto, eso era, A.S. hablando.

-¿Y su familia?- Pregunto, bien eso podía contestarlo fácilmente, de no ser por su mirada escrutándome.

-Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, papá estaba con el cuerpo de Marines, solía viajar mucho- mi garganta se cerro un poco- Murió en un accidente justo después de mi nacimiento- las palabras dolieron mas de lo que pensé, hacia mucho que no contaba la historia, decidí mantenerla dentro de los limites de A.S. al menos por el momento.- Mamá volvió a casarse, con Ray, otro Marine, un par de años después, el me crió como si fuera suya, aun luego de divorciarse de mamá, llevo su apellido-

Me miro con una mirada que no supe descifrar.

-Entonces su apellido no es Steele- afirmo.

-Lambert era el apellido de papá- dije simplemente, no tenia porque explicar nada aun, pero la cercanía a la realidad me abrumó.

-Lambert, ¿Alguien que quizás conozca?- inquirió.

-No lo creo- dije con rapidez.

-Su madre, ¿Ha vuelto a casarse?- siguió preguntando.

-Va en el cuarto matrimonio- dije mirando atentamente las espirales de humo que salían de mi taza.

-Ya veo, ¿Vivía con ella?- esto era un interrogatorio en la mas franca de sus formas, pero no me iba a intimidar.

-No, de hecho viví muy poco con ella, hasta los seis años, luego del divorcio de Ray, ella no volvió a ser ella misma, no del todo, su tercer matrimonio fue demasiado para mi y me fui a vivir con Ray un tiempo y luego…- me detuve, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Detente" grito mi subconsciente, era muy tarde, había destapado la caja.

-¿Y luego?- Christian me miraba atentamente, como si me examinara.

-Me quede con mis abuelos- dije simplemente, mi expresión le avisó que no respondería nada mas.

-Ya veo, ¿No te gustaba el tercer esposo?- al fin me tuteaba, era un avance, se volvió mas dócil, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-No, era abusivo, dañino, con el tiempo ella también lo noto, ya no se habla de él- zanjé el tema y tome un sorbo de té.

Christian me observó con detenimiento, parecía debatirse internamente.

-¿Tienes novio Anastasia?- pregunto, la pregunta me hizo reír.

-No- respondí

-¿Por qué no?- Inquirió.

-Soy selectiva- su rostro se descompuso en un instante, de nuevo no esperaba mi respuesta, vaya, parece que me ha encasillado.- ¿Tu tienes novia?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y contuvo una carcajada.

-No, Anastasia, yo no tengo novias- ahora fue mi turno de apuntarle un punto en su marcador.

¿Qué no tiene novias?, pues esta aclarado el asunto de su heterosexualidad, quizás tenia problemas con el compromiso, quizás era de ese tipo de hombres de una chica por noche, pues me temo que esta chica no estaba dispuesta a ello.

\- ¿Por qué no?- era mi turno de interrogar.

-Digamos que yo no soy del tipo de _Flores y Corazones-_ dijo tomando otro sorbo de su café- No me considero romántico en absoluto- _Vaya revelación, no lo hubiera creíd_ o, pensé con ironía.- ¿Crees en el romance Ana?- Pregunto

-Estudio literatura Inglesa, por supuesto que tengo que ser romántica- su cara cambio completamente, era un huracán y no dos pupilas lo que me veían.

Una mezcla extraña de consternación, confusión y algo similar a la decepción o quizás al reproche se apoderaron de su rostro.

-Esto no puede ser Ana, debemos irnos- Dijo, antes de siquiera poder refutar o preguntar me arrastraba de regreso al Heathman, estaba impactada, ¿Qué demonios tienes dentro Grey?

Nos deslizamos entre los transeúntes con premura, no hablo, no me miro, solo me tomo de la mano y me obligo a seguirlo, comenzaba a enojarme, no me habían llevado así desde que era una niña, _"Las damas jamás corren Anastasia"_ la voz resonó en mi cabeza obligándome a frenarme bruscamente, él se giro sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le grite exasperada- no soy un costal- volví a gritar, tuve toda la intención de continuar caminando por mi cuenta, pero su brazo me lo impidió.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, escuche la bicicleta detrás de mi y gire en su dirección, Christian me atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, aprisionándome contra su pecho, el aroma que inundo mis sentidos fue un balde de agua helada sobre mi, lastimando mi piel, en confluencia con la electricidad que me rodeo y estallo en mi avivando esa pequeña chispa que dormía dentro de mi, el aroma era denso, olía a algún gel de baño costoso, a menta fresca, a Christian.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, me rodeo con sus brazos y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de mi oído, escuche claramente su exclamación, alterado, molesto, inquieto, ¿Asustado?, fue un gruñido y una exclamación, un improperio.

-¡Mierda Ana!-


End file.
